


A Reason For Returning

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forest Scene, M/M, S05E02, Stiles's emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you, Stiles. I always have,”</p><p>“... You’re such an asshole,” he whispered to himself, hating that his voice cracked a few times. He felt the hands on him reach around his body, gradually pulling him into the bigger boys’ chest and he dropped his forehead on his shoulder, ignoring the warmth radiating around him from Theo.</p><p>He mentally repeated his mantra, ‘don’t trust him, don’t trust him’, but the bad thing about that moment was... he was starting to, starting to trust and he didn’t like it. He was not turning into Scott, who trusted anything with a pulse. He couldn’t. If he was right, which he was, it’d break him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason For Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one's better. I feel like I made this one my own now, instead of just writing out a part of an episode. :)

They were a few minutes away by the time Stiles finally said something, his heartbeat still fast and he was twitchy and nervous. The anxiety was almost killing him. He felt dirty, like he violated something he shouldn’t have. It was a horrible idea to show up and follow him into the woods.

“That’s the bridge where they found his sister,” he mildly freaked, flailing a little.

“What sister?” he asked, still sounding confused by what just happened. Stiles tried to calm down, taking several breaths to ease his nerves.

“His sister who got lost and died from exposure?!” Stiles said in a rougher tone than he wanted to use. He didn’t actually want to sound like a dick, but that was how it came out. “He’s leaving a flower for her,” he added, a little calmer than before. He continued to take a few breaths, trying to fill his lungs and then letting the air out in the way a counsellor had taught him as a kid.

“Well, that doesn’t sound evil,” Liam responded, looking at it him from his side. There seriously had to be something with the guy. Stiles had proof and he was sticking to it. Theo was bad news. But everything so far was the complete opposite! Theo was giving off the good side of him. The signatures was the wolf’s first mistake and so far he hadn’t made any other ones. So how was he going to get more proof to convince everyone? He wasn’t doing anything bad yet!

“I know...” he groaned and rubbed his face, dropping his hands and he stared up at the sky, suddenly stopping when something caught his eye... or someone.

Theo, he was standing up in the tree, smirking at them... or was he looking at him? Stiles frowned and stared back. They both watched as he dropped from the tree, gradually moving to stand and he was still smirking, and he was definitely looking at him. He had to admit that the expression he was getting was... nice, it felt nice. His eyes were soft on him and they looked him over a little- STOP! Theo may be attractive, but he was not going anywhere near it! The guy was bad and he was going to prove it!

“What’re you doing here,” he addressed them.. He took a few steps forward and Liam instantly turned protective, moving to stand in front of him while he growled at the other wolf, his eyes changing to yellow. He was happy he brought the wolf along, other than to use him for spying proposes.

“Whoa,” he chuckled nervously, his hand reaching up like he wasn’t going to hurt them. “Why do I get the feeling this kid’s tougher than he looks,” his smirk grew, like he was curious about the younger wolf, but his eyes raised to look at Stiles, watching him intently. It was unnerving him a little bit, making him worry. Why was he staring like that?

“Only when we let him off his leash,” Stiles hinted, making it a threat and he patted Liam’s shoulder. Liam would protect Stiles, and he knew it. Even if they hadn’t been close, he was still a part of the pack and the wolf always came to him whenever Scott was busy. He’d even helped him out a couple of times on the Fullmoon.  

“Stiles,” he said and sounded tired, not physically, but emotionally, like it was getting old or he was starting to feel like he’d had enough of it. “We were in Little-league together, why’re you so suspicious of me?” he wasn’t smirking now, not even faintly smiling, or frowning. He looked emotionless.

Stiles shook his head at that, still feeling a little bad, but he couldn’t help the suspicion. He knew something was up, and every time he said something, no one listened. It was the same with the Kanima, the Nogitsune, the damn Druid teacher... no one listened and he hated that he was being ignored when he knew he was right.

“’Cause of these,” he said and rustled out a few pieces of paper. Theo just raised his brows and grabbed the paper. “One’s a speeding ticket, signed by your dad eight years ago, the other’s a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High, they’re different,” he explained, staring firmly and solidly at the guy.

“Huh,” he trailed a little. “Yeah, they... do look a little different,” he looked up from the paper and stared at Stiles.

“No, they’re totally different,” he snapped back, having a sudden burst of confidence. “Signed by two different people,”

“So, my dad’s not my dad?” the smirk was back and he just stared at him, keeping his eyes solely on the human “Likes he’s an imposter?”

“Something like that,” the younger wolf finally spoke up, staring at the guy with firm eyes. Theo just shook his head lightly and pocketed the papers, looking up to stare at them again, smirk still in place.

“Who’d you think I am?” he asked.

“We don’t know yet,” he practically hissed.

“Want me to give a DNA sample or something?” he chuckled a little.

“No, I don’t have anything from 4rth grade to match it to,” Stiles shrugged and then crossed his arms defensively. He still hated the guy. Really hated him. He wasn’t the Theo he remembered. It was like he was switched. Yeah, the bite changes people, but not like this.

Everything was quiet, too quiet, it was like Theo was thinking while he stared at him. He was... actually starting to feel a little bad now, hating himself that he was accusing, but he had his reasons, there was no way he was backing out. The guy was bad.

“You know, Stiles... I came back here for Scott,” he paused and Stiles shook his head. “But my main reason for coming back was you,” he stopped, everything stopped. He stared over at the wolf, his eyes wide and his mouth a little open. He came back for him? His main reason? Why? What was so special about him?

“Someone like you, someone who’s willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends,” he trailed off and Stiles couldn’t help biting his lip to focus on something else. He was feeling like a complete dick. “I don’t have anyone like that, Scott does, you all do,” his voice was soft and he took a step forward, all calm and composed. Liam didn’t jump in, knowing he wasn’t going to be hurt by him, not then and there.  

“I want someone like that,” it was almost a whisper. “I want you,” he was a few inches from him and he almost flinched at the hands that gradually ran up his arms, rubbing gently until they went back down where he grabbed his hands. Stiles swallowed the thick, dry lump in his throat. He was NOT going to cry. Nope! “I’ve wanted to be your closest friend since 4rth grade...” he paused, one hand running up his arm to his neck and to his face, where he physically moved his head so their eyes were locked. “That feeling’s just grown tremendously since I got back and saw you,”

He wasn’t going to cry. This was too stupid. He was not going to cry over the feeling that he was finally wanted and not just for his research or his loyalty. He felt the hand holding his squeeze comfortingly, making him drag away from his thoughts. He stared at Theo, his eyes stinging a little from trying to hold back a few tears.

“I want you, Stiles. I always have,”

“... You’re such an asshole,” he whispered to himself, hating that his voice cracked a few times. He felt the hands on him reach around his body, gradually pulling him into the bigger boys’ chest and he dropped his forehead on his shoulder, ignoring the warmth radiating around him from Theo.

He mentally repeated his mantra, ‘don’t trust him, don’t trust him’, but the bad thing about that moment was... he was starting to, starting to trust and he didn’t like it. He was not turning into Scott, who trusted anything with a pulse. He couldn’t. If he was right, which he was, it’d break him.

“I got to go,” he whispered and gently pushed away from Theo with his hands on his chest. He didn’t say anything as he walked away, Liam following him as he headed in the direction of the jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. The other one was a mess.


End file.
